Don't You Recognise Me ?
by Ayaka Mizushima
Summary: Tohru is living with Yuki, but Kyou can't help it and he breaks a promise. What will Kyou do when he finds out a secret that has been kept from him? One-shot


**A/N :** This is my first Fruba one-shot.

Akito is a boy, because I base all my characters from their gender from the anime

I hope you like it.

* * *

**Don't You Recognise Me ?**

I was walking home with the groceries.

The street was getting darker, and I could hear footsteps behind me. Following me.

I was starting to get worried, because the footsteps started to speed up.

I hope that Yuki isn't worrying. I have been out for a while.

I started to walk faster.

Now my house was in sight, I started to jog. Hoping to get away from the following person.

Suddenly, I felt a fierce hand grab my wrist, and spin me round.

I dropped all of my bags in sheer horror, as the hand on my wrist tightened.

"Tohru. Tohru. Don't you recognise me? Tohru?" the orange-haired boy questioned, as he shook me violently.

"No, no I don't recognise you. I'm sorry." I whispered.

After I had spoken those few words, he seemed to freeze.

He had stopped shaking me and he seemed to be staring deeply into my eyes.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, once I realised that he had said my name.

"Because, I am Kyou. I know you, because . . . Yuki told me about you." Kyou smiled sadly.

"Oh . . . look at the time, I have to go now. Bye Kyou." I waved.

Kyou's face seemed to droop even more.

I was unhappy to leave, but I had to get home so that Yuki wouldn't worry.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Yuki, I'm home." I called out once I had arrived in our house.

"Why did it take so long?" Yuki asked curiously, now standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I met your friend Kyou on the way home. He asked me if I recognised him, and I said no, because I have never seen him before." I explained.

I then heard Yuki whisper something to himself.

I ignored it, because if he wanted me to hear it, he would have said it out loud.

"Did he do anything to you. Did he touch you?" he asked.

"He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him, and he also shook me by the shoulders when he was asking me whether I knew him." I explained, thinking about what had happened.

"Why the hell can't he do what he is told?" Yuki nearly yelled.

I decided to ignore that question, and I thought about making us some food.

"Yuki, do you want some Ramen? I am going to make some now." I said.

"No. I'm going out." he said, in an annoyed voice.

"Where are you going at this time?" I enquired.

"I am going to see Akito. I need to talk to him." Yuki replied.

Then he was out of the door, in the dark night.

*** Yuki's P.O.V ***

I walked as fast as I could to Akito's house, because I need to talk to him about that damn cat.

I knocked on the door of the household, and a small maid answered the door.

"Hello, can I serve you in any way?" she spoke.

"Yes. I need to see Akito immediately." I said, getting more and more annoyed.

"Okay." she whispered, and moved out of the doorway and gestured for me to move into the front hall.

I took my shoes off and I moved down the halls to where I know Akito's room is.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." the cold voice, that was so familiar, rang.

I walked into the room and stared Akito in the eyes.

"What did you want, my pet." he said in a monotone.

"You promised that Kyou wouldn't go near Tohru." I snapped.

"I promised that Tohru couldn't see Kyou and that she could only live with you and believe that it was only you that had that curse. But it has now been broken, thanks to me." he sneered.

He was right.

"Do you know why he was shaking her and grabbing her wrist, when he promised that he would not go near her or touch her if they crossed paths?" I asked.

"No, I do not know the answer to that. Maybe you should hunt Kyou and ask him yourself." Akito said calmly.

"Okay, sorry for calling for you at this time, and I hope you have a pleasant evening." spoke, and I then bowed and exited.

*** Tohru's P.O.V ***

Kyou came to the door, so invited him in.

I gave him some spare Ramen and I made him some tea.

"So, where is Yuki?" he had asked.

"He left, saying he was going to see Akito." I told him.

"How long has he been gone?" Kyou had asked.

"Tohru, I'm back." I heard Yuki call from the entrance.

"I'm in the front room and there is a visitor here to see you." I replied.

Yuki then walked into the room, and I could feel the tense atmosphere so I decided to leave them alone.

But, I could still hear them from the next room while I was doing the washing.

"You stupid cat. You broke your promise to stay away from Tohru and not touch her." I heard Yuki yell.

"You're right, but that doesn't help the fact that Tohru doesn't even know about this promise." Kyou shouted.

I then heard some crashing noises. I hope they don't break my favourite vase.

It sounds like they were fighting.

Then the noises stopped and I went back in to the room that I left spotless.

Oh. My. GOD!

Everything was wrecked, but they had saved my most valued vase.

Even the doors had been ruined.

"What happened?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We had a fight Tohru. I'm sorry that mostly everything got wrecked, but I saved your vase from being broken." Yuki told me.

"Why does that vase have so much value to you two anyway?" I heard Kyou ask.

"It was our anniversary present." I told him.

He then looked shocked.

"So after the curse had been broken, you got married?" Kyou asked.

"Yes, it has been three years today." I smiled.

"Happy anniversary, but I have to go now." and with that Kyou had shuffled out of the door.


End file.
